Two Makes One
by Moon Blossom1
Summary: *UPDATED PEEPS*What happens when Serena can't take any more of Dariens teasing, and makes a wish. A hole lot of trouble, along with romance...
1. Prologue

AN  
Well hello all. This is my second fanfic, which I have posted, the other being 'Our Rose'. Well I sort of am a, how do you put this? A romance freak, no I would prefer a romance daydreamer. Anyhow this fanfic is something I sort of just thought up.  
ENJOY!  
  
Summary  
  
  
  
Serena makes a wish. And her powerful uncle grants it. Now Darien has to compete for her heart, as well as remove the obstacle of his replacement girlfriend.  
  
  
Information  
  
  
Darien is 19. Serena and the scouts are 17. Darien has no idea who the scouts are. The scouts don't know that Darien is tuxedo mask either. Princess Serenity has not been revealed, as of yet. Darien and Rei are dating each other. This story does not  
  
have a timing to occur in the series. Meaning this is an alternative reality sort of. But the powers and legends are all the same.  
  
Two Makes One: Prologue  
  
  
Darkness and fog enshrouded in an existence of everlasting space. No light, no one, nowhere. In amongst this prison of solitude sat a man. His eyes liquid silver, as flowing mercury, his hair pale blonde, and his teeth pearly white to perfection. His  
  
name; Kronos, his sentence; destined for infinite exile beyond the ages, his duty; to serve, his calling; to protect, his status; omnipotent and omnipresent (god and watcher). His thoughts; troubled.  
  
  
In this place where the hands of time could not reach, where a command shall be obeyed with out question; the sound of forlorn crying pierces the darkness. And in this darkness Kronos sat on his throne of promised power and watched the anguished cries  
  
of his one and only... niece.  
  
  
"Why is he so mean? What have I done wrong to be teased so much? Am I really that ugly?"  
  
  
A petite blonde asked her reflection as she stared down into the lake. Tears flowing down her creamy cheeks, creating silver trails from her azure crystalline eyes.  
  
  
Kronos narrowed his eyes forcing back the urge to kill this man, that has caused his sister's daughter unfathomable pain.  
  
  
"Maybe if I was a graceful and beautiful princess, I could have a charming prince, and Darien would leave me alone."  
  
  
She whimpered again playing with two buns, with two ponytails streaming down, on her head that most, liked to call 'meatballs'. Her anguished cries continued as her body shook with each sniffle, wracking with pain.  
  
  
  
Kronos turned away and dispelled the portal. Wishing not to watch his beloved niece's pain. Kronos looked around the room as a thought dawned on him. He could make Serena more graceful and as for beauty, her beauty was inherent... which could capture  
even the coldest of hearts. She just lacked confidence, but as for her prince he was sure he could borrow the perfect one...  
  
  
AN  
So what do you think? Please Review or email me at Rainkiwichick@hotmail.com or kiwiangel_7@yahoo.com.au  
Chapter one will be posted soon. Bye, Bye! 


	2. Chapter 1: A Lone Tear & A Soft Touch

AN   
Hi peeps, I really do hope this comes up to good standards in writing. After all I am only fifteen, and not much is expected of a person with my vocabulary or years of experience. So I am told. Either way I still like writing my stories. Some times to just pass the time, any way being the daughter of a millionaire isn't all that great, believe me, anyhow on with the fanfic. Enjoy!!!  
  
Summary  
  
Serena makes a wish. And her powerful uncle grants it. Now Darien has to compete for her heart, as well as remove the obstacle of his replacement girlfriend.  
  
Information  
  
Darien is 19. Serena and the scouts are 17. Darien has no idea who the scouts are. The scouts don't know that Darien is tuxedo mask either. Princess Serenity has not been revealed, as of yet. Darien and Rei are dating each other. This story does not have a timing to occur in the series. Meaning this is an alternative reality sort of. But the powers and legends are all the same.  
  
Two Makes One: Chapter 1... A Lone Tear & A Soft Touch  
  
So soft, so soothing Princess Serenity sighed in contentment as an overwhelming feeling of tranquility swept her away into a state of peace.  
  
She was wading in the mystic sea of Serenity, the soft aqua waves caressing her alabaster thighs. Her creamy white, silk princess gown clung to her every curve, embracing her petite body, leaving barely anything to the imagination of the lusciousness that lay hidden beneath. Her supple rose pink lips curved into an enchanting smile, revealing to the universe, her beaming joy. While her soft silver locks gleamed in the yielding glow of the earth, whilst billowing down to her ankles, from her buns- one on either side, at the top of her head- creating a divine halo. On her royal head sat a crown, crafted of Lunarian silver and Neptunian pearls. And her baby blue eyes shone with an innocence that was uniquely her own. Her eyes sparkled with an angelic light that completed the perfection captured by the Gods, creating a rival for any goddess and heavenly creature.  
  
Oh, how many take for granted such a precious gift, freedom Serenity sighed as she gracefully straightened out her dress; she then pranced to the shore, where she had discarded her glass and silver slippers in her earlier flurry of excitement.  
  
"I wonder how Reiko is handling my sudden departure?" She whispered under her breath, as her smooth silvery giggling filled the air. Her giggles were as soft as bells chiming on the breeze.  
  
"I believe Reiko is indeed handling your departure, 'my' princess. But she has not revealed your absence as of yet, 'my' sweet." A deep seductive and masculine voice whispered, tickling her neck.  
  
Princess Serenity's body shivered against the onslaught of the 'very' inviting voice. She turned around, her azure eyes crashing with 'eyes' filled with countless promises of eternal love; she was happily overwhelmed by it. Serenity gasped as her heart thundered in her breast. She took a step back and examined the handsome face before her.  
  
"My prince!" She breathed as she threw her self into his awaiting arms.  
  
The handsome prince and Serenity spent immeasurable hours together, walking, talking, laughing, enjoying and loving each other's company. How rare their moments together were, but indeed each second was cherished.  
  
*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*  
  
Serena slowly sat up and looked at her pink bunny alarm clock, it read 6:30 am. She was early, as she had been for the past month.  
  
I will never forget the look on Miss H's face She giggled lightly as she recalled the memory of Miss Haruna's face, by the look of her flushed face she was on the verge of either tears or fainting.  
  
She hurriedly turned her alarm off and gracefully walked to her bathroom, grabbing her uniform along the way.  
  
She sighed sadly. If only he existed outside of my dreams. Serena quickly stepped into her shower.  
  
Beyond the skies in the darkness Kronos sat on his throne smiling all knowingly, as he dispelled the portal out of respect.  
  
Serena turned on the faucet and reveled as the warming waterfall soothed her skin. She stood there for a moment in thought; she had been having strange dreams for a month now. In her dreams she actually learnt things; like manners, etiquette, gracefulness, the art of being genteel, leadership as well as math, and the usual subjects. She furthermore felt that her confidence had been rebuilt, and strong. And out of all her dreams the same man was always there to greet her, some time or another. The same alluring voice and eyes the very same touch and comfort. But today she only dreamt of him, there was no intervention of lessons and politics, just the company of her mysterious prince. Her love, she was sure of it. She was so sure that she would give him her heart, if not already.  
  
But how can you love a dream? She sighed frustration roaring in her depths as she turned the shower off and hastily dressed.  
  
She knew she felt something toward her dream prince, something beyond the love of a friend, now that thought; she was positive of. But she still did not understand how she could love a man she had never seen before, let alone dreamt up, maybe. She knew that her dreams were too real to be, fake.  
  
Now that's a laugh believing your dreams, I must really be going loony. Your going nuts Serena She thought as she gazed at her reflection.  
  
She impatiently brushed her hair. Now her hair was a sight to see. Her hair was now a more golden blonde with silver streaks. She knew she would never forget the day she woke up with silver streaks. Her mom nearly had a heart attack and her dad demanded that she redid her hair and dye it back, to the usual blonde. This she did, but the next morning the silver streaks were back. Not white but silver.  
  
Oh well I'm getting used to the look She giggled as she put her hair up in her famous 'meatballs' style.  
  
She looked at her figure. Now this was the part that stunned her the most. She was never known for her curves. But now she had filled out in all the right places. And her body was now the sight of perfection. But of course she never flaunted her figure, she was too humble for that. But her uniform on the other hand, did. And her eyes sparkled like the midnight sky with the glistening of stars. Her eyes were stunningly sky blue with a silver glow also. She shrugged off her metamorphosis as she hurriedly made her bed while singing a song she had learnt in her dreams. She had, had many a lesson to improve her voice and get the song absolutely right. That was another weird thing; in her dreams she had singing lessons. Her stomach rumbled as she made her way down the stairs. She glided into the kitchen and made her self some breakfast.  
  
I know mom will disapprove, but she won't be up for a while Serena contemplated the memory of her mother's shocked face when she had made her own breakfast.  
  
"Anyway on with the dishes." She murmured to her self as she washed and dried her dishes, the only remnants of her cereal and orange juice.  
  
She packed the dishes back in their rightful places then made her self some lunch. By the time she had made her lunch and walked to the door her sterling silver watch read 7:30 am. She quickly slipped into her shoes and walked outside.  
  
She held her satchel firmly in her right hand, as she inhaled the sweet smell of the brisk morning air she noted the abundance of vivid colors that sprung out from the garden bed heralding the arrival of spring. She walked gracefully down her steps, then down her street. As she walked by a house she spotted a lemon tree near some flowers. The sight of the lemon tree brought back the memory of the very first song she was taught in her dreams. She remembered sitting in a garden and a lady teaching her the tune. No matter how hard she tried, or willed it to happen, she never saw the woman's face. It was as if there was a mist concealing her, the very same mist that kept her princes distinctiveness at bay. But still she remembered being taught a song while sitting underneath a lemon tree. Coincidentally the song was of a lemon tree. She smiled as she recalled the tune.  
  
"Lemon tree very pretty and the lemon flower is sweet, but the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat."   
  
She sang each note with flawlessness. She continued to sing as well as listen, as her melodious and consoling voice echoed in the streets of Jubban.   
  
All the people she passed watched her; wondering if an angel had passed their way. Serena sighed; she had become used to the stares, this past month. At first she had blushed at the attention then she found it very annoying, but now she was unaffected by their attention. All of a sudden she came to halt; she turned on her heel and backtracked her steps, changing routes. She felt like going to the park instead of the arcade she felt like a change in her never changing routine.  
  
I dislike being predictable She beamed as she entered the park.  
  
She sat her self down at the bench over looking the lake, her satchel sitting at her side. She gazed at the lake, longingly. She wanted to be as the lake, so pleasant and knowing its purpose as well as being whole. She was so intent at staring at the lake she did not notice the presence of the people around her, going home from their early morning jogs. Among these fit fanatic people was her archenemy and tormentor, Darien Shields.  
  
Darien stood a good distance away from Serena, but he could see the dreamy look in her eyes. He silently and swiftly approached her till he stood in front of her. He cleared his throat; if she heard him she did not show any sign of acknowledging him.  
He looked down studying her features in confusion. She looked twenty something! Not seventeen!  
  
She sure is beautiful! He smiled.  
  
After a matter of seconds, he realized what he had thought. He then mentally kicked himself. He had Rei and only wanted Rei. He was not interested in Serena in any way, other than that of a sparring partner. But then as he looked down at her face and saw her wistful look, he could not help but notice how beautiful she really is.  
  
Snap out of it Dare! You have Rei. And besides this is 'Meatball head' we're talking about. The klutzy! Crybaby! And failure extraordinaire! Darien reminded him self.  
  
Yeah right! He knew that she had improved over the past month. You would have to be blind not to notice that He thought.  
  
She had not had any klutz attacks lately. She had not failed any test; in fact he had heard from Andrew that she was rivaling Ami in grades. She ate like a lady, did everything gracefully? She barely- near never whined, she also had a regal aura. And to top it all off she could pass her self off as a goddess. He gazed down at her and smirked, but there was no way in hell he would admit it. But her lips were calling him, singing his praises. He could kiss her here and now, and get his crave over with. He shook his head deriding him self of his lustful thoughts.  
  
"Meatball head!" He called as he shook her lightly.  
  
He got no reaction from her.  
  
"Meatball head!" He called again shaking her a bit more.  
  
Still no reaction, now he was getting worried.  
  
"Serena." He whispered.  
  
Serena's head snapped up so she was now looking at him. Her movement was so fast that Darien nearly jumped out of his skin. As if in a trance Serena reached out to touch his face. Darien's deep blue eyes widened involuntarily, he was astounded as she caressed his cheek and traced her hand over his jaw line. Her skin was so soft and warm he found himself wanting more. He found her skin was scented and smelled of jasmine and vanilla. He felt an unexplainable comfort as he reveled in her touch. Serena closed her eyes and Darien found himself moving closer to her slightly pouted upturned lips. He closed his eyes just a breath, away from his goal. He could just feel her warm minty breath and lips when...  
  
*QUACK**QUACK*  
  
The ducks on the lake splashed about. Darien's mind made him speedily pull away though his body and heart roared against the sudden lack of warmth.  
  
"Oh, Darien. I am so, so very sorry, I uh! I thought you were someone else." Serena sighed as she stumbled on her words while rising to her feet her satchel in her grasp. Like my dream prince She sighed in disappointment of her near betrayal to her 'Dream Prince'.  
  
Darien narrowed his eyes as he examined her face. It was obvious she was thinking of someone else.  
  
But who? He wondered.  
  
When her words finally sunk into his mind. His shoulders subconsciously slumped.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, that's, that's okay Serena." Darien stuttered as he raked his hand through his ebony locks. I gotta go, bye Meatball head. He called over his shoulder as he sprinted off to his apartment, denying to himself that her touch affected him so deeply.  
  
He soon arrived at his apartment, a new determination in his eyes to deny what had just occurred at the park. He vowed that he would be more careful in future.  
  
Back at the park Serena was making her way to school, although she had already learnt all the lessons.  
  
Far away and beyond, in the darkness of seclusion Kronos sat on his throne narrowing his eyes at the sudden presence of his daughter.  
  
"Father, you are endangering the timeline. You are awakening the princess when it is far too soon for the occurrence. This is not meant to be. Why are you doing this? No father don't answer that question. I don't want to hear that you got bored and wanted something to do. And out of all things you can do you choose to destroy existence as we know it. And for what, for what?" Pluto ranted and demanded answers as her cool and collected 'self' melted into what stood before Kronos.  
  
"Calm your self my dear, it has been a millennia since I have had a headache and beyond since I 'assisted' the throne." Kronos smirked very entertained with Pluto's flushed face.  
  
"I do not see what is so laughable, my 'Lord'. For this situation is quite serious, and how you managed to send her the dreams with out my knowledge, I will never know. But what I do know is this; you will stop your interference or... suffer the wrath of  
the Gods. Pluto threatened recomposing her self.  
  
"Is that a threat my dear, Trista." Kronos stood from his throne enraged.  
  
"No, it is a promise father." Pluto bowed her head not daring to meet her father's eyes.  
  
"You should be happy that I stopped their little... 'interaction' in the park, by scaring the ducks. But my dear daughter, I will tell you one thing. That stupid excuse for a prince will get his comeuppance for hurting our 'dear' princess." Kronos promised.  
  
Pluto kept her gaze below her. A knife driving its self through her heart, as she heard her father's endearment of protection for Serenity. Tears glistened in her eyes as she recalled years of sorrow where her father would not look at her with out disgust. It was not her fault that she looked like her mother, the very same woman that sinned against her husband. And shamed her father into exile for taking her life.  
  
"Father, please do not interfere. I beg you." She pleaded.  
  
Kronos was surprised to see the mighty and esteemed protector and holder of time fall to her knees.  
  
"I will finish what I have started." Kronos declared in finality as he sat back down on his throne.  
  
Pluto stood to her feet and called her time staff to her hand.  
  
"Then I pray the Gods have mercy on your soul." Pluto whispered a she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Kronos turned his head to watch just in time to see a lone tear fall and flicker with a silver sadness and fear...  
  
AN   
So how was that peeps. I really am sorry, but I had to build up the story and this is how. I know it is coming along slowly, but it will eventually get better. Please Review or email me at Rainkiwichick@hotmail.com or kiwiangel_7@yahoo.com.au Chapter  
two will be posted soon. Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2: Stars & Ruby Red Blood

AN 

_Back again and just for you. Well peeps this is chapter two, right here right now. So I hope this is as good to read as it has been for me writing it. So on with the fanfic. Enjoy!!!_

**Summary**

Serena makes a wish. And her powerful uncle grants it. Now Darien has to compete for her heart, as well as remove the obstacle of his replacement girlfriend.

**Information**

Darien is 19. Serena and the scouts are 17. Darien has no idea who the scouts are. The scouts don't know that Darien is tuxedo mask either. Princess Serenity has not been revealed, as of yet. Darien and Rei are dating each other. This story does not have a timing to occur in the series. Meaning this is an alternative reality sort of. But the powers and legends are all the same.

**Two Makes One:**** _Chapter 2…_**_Stars & Ruby Red Blood_

That night Serena was relaxing within the park, stargazing. She was sprawled out lying on a patch of lush green grass, lounged lazily and admiring the many stars. The stars were scattered across the sky and sparkling like priceless gems. There were diamonds, rubies and sapphires with topaz and quartz. It was like an angel had cried a jewelry box of tears. Her favorite stars were the sapphires, not for a particular reason, but because they were so very captivating.

My Prince She sighed as she rolled over and curled up into a ball.

She closed her eyes as she recalled his touch and the many sweet words he whispered into her ears. The way he would caress her cheek, as if she were a precious porcelain doll. She remembered his presence had the power of dispersing any doubts or sadness she hid in her heart of hearts. She rolled over onto her back and gazed back up to the stars in pure enrapture. She was about to drift off into a restful sleep when…

*ROAR**CRASH**BANG**SHRIEK*

Serena jumped to her feet and ran toward the noises. When she peeked from behind a tree she spotted a Nega-Verse Youma. She sighed. Though Beryl and her minions had been defeated with out the help of the Princess or the Silver Imperial Crystal, there were still renegade Youmas about.

"Why do they always find a perfect time to ruin special moments?" She murmured as she fingered her broach. "Moon Prism Power." She whispered.

A mixture of light and ribbons overwhelmed her wrapping around her nimble body. When the show of lights and ribbons dispelled in the place of Serena Tsukino stood the heroine of Tokyo, Sailor Moon. She was about to pull out her communicator when a thought struck her.

I should do this by my self; after all they might be busy

She nodded to her self as she turned the corner and headed for the Youma. She looked over it first. It was like a walking metal workshop. Its head and body was covered in steel. Its arms and legs were like sharp knives. And it shined like silver with all its movements. The Youma was currently spitting metal shard and ripping apart any object close to it.

Oh well, here goes nothing Sailor Moon sighed as she jumped out off her hiding place.

"Hey you, Nega Slime! How dare you interfere with the peace in this park! For your interference and being horrible, on behalf of the moon I will punish you!" She shrieked as she did her famous movements and posed.

The Youma laughed its screeching laugh then attacked.

½ Hour Later…

Serena was limping out of the park, her left arm favoring the right side of her ribcage. She had never felt so much pain in all her lifetime. She had easily dusted the Youma but had gotten a big slash under her right arm. So now she was hobbling out of the park. Her vision was becoming blurry as she shuffled onward. She leaned against a nearby wall for support. What she did not notice was when she pressed up against the wall ruby red drops of blood smeared there. Blood was trickling down her shirt all the way to her leg.

Oh no, this hurts She whimpered. Where was Tuxedo Mask when I needed him? She sobbed. I know…Andrew She thought as a little light of hope crept into her system.

She struggled to keep walking as she spotted her favorite sanctuary. She gave a weak smile as her breathing became shallow.

Please, if there is anyone listening to me, let me make it. I need help She stumbled to the Crown Arcade.

Far away Kronos sat on his throne. His eyes filled with concern and outrage at his niece having to fight.

How could Luna be so irresponsible He snarled in the darkness.

Kronos then heard his niece's small prayer. "Your wish is my command, my dear." Kronos focused and closed his eyes.

In the distance of his sanctuary there was a slight flash of light. "There it is done." He sighed.

He then continued to watch his niece arrive at her destination.

Serena sighed as she came closer to the Arcade. She gasped in a short amount of air as she leaned against the Arcade window.

Andrew had just been locking up the cash register when he heard a…

*THUD*

He looked up with his emerald eyes to see Serena leaning on his clean window. He narrowed his eyes as she turned to look at him with a pale face and dull eyes. His own face paled as he finally noticed his clean sparkling Arcade window was smeared with blood. In and instant he slammed the cash register shut and jumped over the counter. He bolted to the front doors and ran outside. He sprinted the short distance to Serena. 

She looked up into Andrew's face and gave a weak smile. "Andrew." She gasped as she fainted into darkness and fell into his arms.

Andrew picked her frail form up into his strong arms. He cradled her for a moment and ran into the Arcade. He took her to the back room and laid her down on a sofa. He was gentle not wanting to jar her. He looked over her form and raised her shirt.

"What the hell?" He gasped.

There on the side of Serena's ribcage was a horribly big slice. Her life force was flowing out of the wound mercilessly. Her shirt and skirt were stained and she was paler than usual.

"Damn it all." He murmured as he ran to get the medic kit. He hurried back and cleaned her wound. "What have you gotten your self into Serena?" He muttered as he patched her up as best he could.

"Andrew?" Serena sighed as her eyes fluttered open.

Andrew looked at the girl that was like his baby sister and lightly demanded the truth. "Serena how did this happen?"

"I…" She trailed off.

"Serena you can tell me." He whispered as he gazed into her eyes. "I have to get you to the hospital." He bit his lip as he noticed that her blood was still leaking from the wound.

"No, Drew! No hospitals. No doctors." She pleaded, anxiously.

"But Serena-" Andrew began.

"No Drew, please promise me you won't call the doctors, or ambulance or anything." She pleaded with her eyes.

"Serena you know I-" Andrew said.

"Promise, me." She begged as she cut him off.

"I promise." Andrew agreed hesitantly.

"Thank you Drew. I'll be fine you'll see. Tomorrow everything will be fine." She choked.

"I don't think so, Serena, so I'm gonna call the others." Andrew said.

"You do that." She under toned as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Andrew looked at Serena not wanting to leave her but knowing he had to. He ran to the phone on the counter and called Ami, Lita, Mina, Darien and Rei. He told them everything and went into hysterics. He ordered all of them to come to the Arcade. After that he then ran back to Serena to find her shivering. He cleaned her wound and covered her with blankets soon after falling asleep watching over her.

15 Minutes Later…

Four hysterical girls, with one even more hysterical Darien, bursted into the back room. All the commotion woke Andrew up.

"Where is she?" Mina was the first to speak, in a frantic voice.

"Serena!" Rei shrieked noticing her best friend's state. She then ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"Oh no." Mina whispered and began to sob on Ami's shoulder.

"How'd this happen?" Ami asked no one in particular as she whimpered at all the blood that covered her best friend.

"Who ever did this will pay." Lita promised as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She cracked her knuckles as if to prove this.

Andrew looked at Darien examining his profile. Darien looked to be taking Serena's situation quite well. He was cool and collected, like always.

What Andrew did not know was that Darien was boiling inside. His mind was on overload with horror, worry, regret, fear, anger and finally 'rage'. Darien's tensed as he felt all the emotions run through his system with out leniency. In one swift movement he fisted his right hand and slammed it into the closest wall, being the brick wall of Andrew's flawless staff room.

Andrew winced as Darien removed his fist. There was a sizeable hole there. He then turned his attention back to Serena and gave a silent plea and prayer. Please, if there is a God, save her

Back at the park in a secluded area of tall trees there was a bright flash. When the flash dispersed a man remained. He looked to be in a peaceful slumber when his eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. He stood in polished black armor and guards with his black cape billowing out behind him. He looked like every girls dream come true as he stood under the moonlight. He soon looked up at the moon in contentment. His face quickly changed into a pained scowl as he fell to his knees. He clutched his side as an agonizing pain drove through him. He looked at his side to seen no blood or sign of a wound. Then the thought hit him…

"Serenity!" He murmured.

AN 

_Well what do you all think, huh? Sorry for taking so long but my family and I are in the middle of moving houses. __Please Review or email me at Rainkiwichick@hotmail.com or kiwiangel_7@yahoo.com.au So till next time ciao!!!_


	4. Chapter 3: Crash & Thud

AN 

_Back again and just for you. Well this is it everyone chapter three. Any way enough already and on with the show, right? ENJOY!!!_

**Summary**

Serena makes a wish. And her powerful uncle grants it. Now Darien has to compete for her heart, as well as remove the obstacle of his replacement girlfriend.

**Information**

Darien is 19. Serena and the scouts are 17. Darien has no idea who the scouts are. The scouts don't know that Darien is tuxedo mask either. Princess Serenity has not been revealed, as of yet. Darien and Rei are dating each other. This story does not have a timing to occur in the series. Meaning this is an alternative reality sort of. But the powers and legends are all the same.

**Two Makes One:**** _Chapter 3…_** _Crash & Thud_

"Serenity." The man murmured as his thoughts were consumed by fear.

There was a tug at his heart; he felt her pain and he could still feel it. The pain was excruciating.

I have to find you, my love He thought. "I will protect you." He stated as his eyes narrowed in determination.

He then cleared his mind of thoughts of politicos and the coming battle. He chased away all his thoughts and felt out with his mind. After a while he felt it. The light and shine in his life, the presence of his one and only, Serenity. Her aura felt different some how, but the same. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on getting to her. He summoned his powers and called upon their link then within a flare of golden light he was whisked away. When the light faded he stood in front of a wooden door, ready to face and destroy whatever demon lay on the other side.

Darien knelt at Serena's side and checked her wound. How did this happen, Serena? He silently asked her.

The gash was deep and no matter how much they tried to stop her blood from coming, their attempts were in vain. Attempt after attempt, bandage after bandage they failed. No matter what her ruby red blood oozed out of her gash. They had all tried each scientific and medical procedure there was, all failing so now they all sat in silence turning their faith and hearts to whatever God there was. Darien on the other hand surprised them by not accepting defeat.

"I won't lose you, Serena." Darien whispered as he cleaned and redid her bandage. He successfully washed and cleaned her injury, while remaining gentle. He had her blood all over his hands and jacket.

The girls hovered around sobbing in each other's embrace. They were all on the edge and anxious for a fight to vent their anger and frustration. Andrew stood back and remained quiet as he watched intensely, worried. Darien was about to step away when a Serena moaned. Darien hurried back to her side. All the attention in the room turned toward her. Andrew and the scouts were about to run to her side, only to stop.

*CRASH*

The staff lounge room door joint to the crown Arcade exploded. The wood chips from the door flew everywhere causing Darien to cover Serena's supple body. The attention in the room now turned to the new open entrance to the arcade. They watched as a man stepped in. The room's occupants jaw dropped open as their eyes bulged. The man stepped into the dimly lit room allowing the light to touch his features.

"What the, hell." Darien murmured astounded.

Andrew looked ready to faint, as Mina, Lita and Ami didn't look any better.

Rei looked the man over. He looked exactly like Darien. His eyes and hair was an exact mirror image of her boyfriends. His face was chiseled to the precise likeness of Darien. He was wearing finely black armor with silver guards and a black cape with rub red lining fell behind him. He had a sword hanging at his side in a silver sheath.

Prince Charming Was the first thought to pop into her head.

The Prince Charming version of Darien looked around the room to see one blonde man he had never seen, the scouts looking lost, and then a perfect mirror image of himself. He looked closer to the replica of himself to see his clothing soaked with blood and his hands covered with blood as well. The site behind his replica caught his attention. There lay his Princess. Her face pale and her lithe form drenched in her own blood. He turned his face away the picture of his love drenched in her blood and possibly dieing enforcing itself in his mind. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as blind rage crashed upon him. His sapphire eyes darkened to almost black.

Darien, Andrew and the scouts watched in awe as the Darien look alike looked around the room. His focus was on Darien for a moment then his eyes fell upon Serena. They saw a line of emotions fly across his face as he turned away.

In his state of anger the Darien replica unleashed a white energy ball hurtling to Darien. Darien was sent flying over the sofa and Serena into the wall.

*CRASH**THUD*

There was an even bigger dent as Darien fell to the floor.

"Darien!" Rei shrieked as she ran to her boyfriend's side.

Darien's back was killing him but he slowly rose to his feet, with the help of Rei.

Thank you Tuxedo Mask He quirked as he leaned on Rei.

"Reiko, you know this imposter!" The man growled as he nodded toward Darien while addressing Rei. "And you let him near Serenity!" He roared taking a step closer.

"Stay away!" Rei yelled at him, fear and anger flashing in her violet eyes. She temporarily ignored the two familiar names.

He ignored Rei's words and continued to walk to Serena, only to be blocked by Lita, Mina, and Ami. He looked behind them at his loves weak form.

" I don't have the time, nor the patience for you." He drawled as he reached for his sword.

The three girls looked at each other then at Rei and nodded their heads.

"To bad pretty boy you'll have to deal with us. Venus Power Make Up!" Mina cried as she was engulfed by a brilliant sparkle and blinding light of orangey yellow.

"You aren't going any where. Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami screamed as she was caressed by a light blue glow. The glow flowed over he immerging her form.

"Take one more step and I'll pound you. Jupiter Power Make Up!" Lita yelled a forest green light sparked and surrounded her in pure electricity.

Rei pushed Darien down on a sofa and ran to Lita's side.

"You want her, you'll go through me first. Mars Power Make Up!" Rei called and a burning flame of red fire overwhelmed her.

Darien watched in shock along with Andrew as the light show ended leaving the sailor scouts, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Darien's girlfriend, Mars. They all stood their ground looking menacing.

Where's Sailor Moon? Darien thought as he glanced at Serena. Of course…Serena's…Sailor Moon He thought unbelieving. Then he finally realized how she had managed to hurt herself. He soon was swept away by guilt of not being there when she needed him.

The Darien look alike glared daggers at them.

Rei frankly didn't like the look on his face. He looks so much like Darien

"Minari, Amitha, Litani, and Reiko you will move aside this instant…or I will be forced to hurt you." The duplicate of Darien drawled using his infamous death glare.

The girls looked confused then faltered in their defiant and confident stances, but ignored his command either way. They looked at each other and gave a silent signal to attack. So they did and together…

"Jupiter Thunder Zap-" Lita began.

"Venus Crescent Beam-" Mina joined in.

"Mercury Bubble Freeze-" Ami followed.

"Mars Celestial Fire-" Rei joined also.

They were all cut off as their opponent gestured with his hands and sent the four sailor scouts flying…

_AN_

_Well what do you think peeps? Well that is it, for now. __Please Review or email me at Rainkiwichick@hotmail.com or kiwiangel_7@yahoo.com.au Kah Ki Te!!!_


	5. Chapter 4: Tears In Blood

AN  
Hello again. This is Chapter Four people. So on with it.   
ENJOY!!!  
  
Summary  
  
Serena makes a wish. And her powerful uncle grants it. Now   
Darien has to compete for her heart, as well as remove the   
obstacle of his replacement girlfriend.  
  
Information  
  
Darien is 19. Serena and the scouts are 17. Darien has no   
idea who the scouts are. The scouts don't know that Darien   
is tuxedo mask either. Princess Serenity has not been   
revealed, as of yet. Darien and Rei are dating each other.   
This story does not have a timing to occur in the series.   
Meaning this is an alternative reality sort of. But the   
powers and legends are all the same.  
  
Two Makes One: Chapter 4... Tears in Blood   
  
*CRASH**THUD* times 4  
  
The sailor scouts lay unconscious on the floor. The staff   
lounge room was being destroyed but did the destroyer care?   
Of course not.  
  
"I hope Mal, Zoi, Neph and Jed let this go. They must   
understand." He murmured as he took yet another step toward   
Serena.  
  
Only to face Andrew. Andrew went to punch him but years of   
training gave the Prince Charming version of Darien the   
upper hand. He caught Andrew's fist and with a swift   
roundhouse kick sent Andrew into a sofa knocking him   
unconscious.  
  
*CRASH**THUD*  
  
He then took two more steps toward Serena.  
  
"Stop! Don't you touch her!" Darien roared as he rose to   
his feet.  
  
The mirror image of Darien ignored the 'imposter' and kept   
walking toward 'his' Serenity.  
  
Darien with drew a rose quickly transforming into the   
dashing Tuxedo Mask. He threw one steel tipped rose at his   
targets head.   
  
The 'target' sensing this turned to his side so the rose   
zoomed past him. The rose imbedded its self in the sofa,   
right above Serena. The Prince Charming man clenched his   
fists at how close the rose was, it nearly hit her. He knew   
that rose could hurt and very well kill a person, when used   
properly, for he used roses also. He expertly turned around   
and sent a burst of energy racing to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
*CRASH**THUD*  
  
The masked hero of Tokyo not so dashingly was sprawled out   
on the floor. In a burst of light he de-transformed back   
into Darien Shields. Darien looked up at the walking form   
of his opponent and kept silent in fear. To Darien's   
surprise his replica fell to his knees as tears mercilessly   
rolled down his cheeks. Darien stiffened as the man reached   
out to touch Serena. Again to his astonishment he caressed   
Serena's cheek.  
  
He smiled weakly down on his princess as she subconsciously   
leaned into his caress.  
  
Suddenly Serena's eyelids heavily fluttered open. She gazed   
up into familiar royal blue eyes. Her vision cleared to   
reveal an exact replica of Darien. The same midnight blue   
eyes and unruly ebony black hair. She was about to flinch   
away when she caught his eyes. They were filled with love   
and promises of forever.  
  
This can't be Darien She thought. But those eyes, just   
like my dreams She wondered.  
  
A little hesitantly she reached up and placed her   
trembling, blood covered hand on his handsome cheek. She   
smiled weakly to see he placed his hand over hers.  
  
Darien watched shocked as Serena caressed the strangers   
face. Her eyes were filled with so much love her felt his   
heart ache. He ignored the sinking felling of loss and   
continued to watch the couple.  
  
"Endymion?" Serena gasped her lip quivering and tears in   
her eyes. She watched as his eyes filled with love and   
worry.  
  
"Serenity, my love." He whispered with his face twisted in   
concern.  
  
He then bent down and kissed her forehead. Serena gave a   
frail smile and then her body went limp as she fell into   
darkness.  
  
Endymion quickly and gently picked Serena up and cradled   
her in his warmth.  
  
"No Wait." Darien managed to choke out.  
  
Endymion looked at Darien and gave him the coldest glare he   
could muster with tears in his eyes and Serena's blood   
smeared on his cheek.  
  
"Mark my words imposter, you will pay for 'my' Serenity's   
pain." Endymion threatened as he glowered, his voice   
dangerously low.  
  
"Don't take her!" Darien commanded.  
  
"You will tell the Sailor Scouts, their traitorous act is   
punishable by death." He continued ignoring Darien's words.  
  
"You can't take her. She needs help." Darien forced his   
word painfully.  
  
Endymion looked down at Serenity. I will heal you love He   
hoped he had enough energy to do so. He then held her   
closer getting rid of the thought of her death. He looked   
up at Darien and looked fierce.  
  
"If… if she dies… I swear upon my crown I will come back   
and take your life fore hers." He scowled as he wrapped his   
cape around the petite blonde/silver haired angel. He then   
glared at Darien. "An eye for an eye. A life for a life."   
He swore as he disappeared in a blinding light of gold.  
  
Darien then fainted from the pain in his muscles and the   
void in his heart.  
  
Far away in the darkness of time Kronos continued to watch.   
"So it begins."  
  
AN  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know it was too short right. Well hell   
not all chapters can be long. Any way please Review or   
email me at Rainkiwichick@hotmail.com or   
kiwiangel_7@yahoo.com.au See Ya!!! 


	6. Chapter 5: Fate or Destiny

AN  
Hi everyone. I am so, so very sorry. *puppy dogface* But   
when we moved to our new house it has taken this long to   
connect the phone line and everything. So please forgive   
me for taking so long… *pout* Well on with it already.   
ENJOY!!!  
  
Summary  
  
Serena makes a wish. And her powerful uncle grants it.   
Now Darien has to compete for her heart, as well as   
remove the obstacle of his replacement girlfriend.  
  
Information  
  
Darien is 19. Serena and the scouts are 17. Darien has no   
idea who the scouts are. The scouts don't know that   
Darien is tuxedo mask either. Princess Serenity has not   
been revealed, as of yet. Darien and Rei are dating each   
other. This story does not have a timing to occur in the   
series. Meaning this is an alternative reality sort of.   
But the powers and legends are all the same.  
  
Two Makes One: Chapter 5… Fate or Destiny  
  
Endymion reappeared back at the park in the secluded area   
of the cherry blossom trees. He gazed down at Serena and   
cradled her still form in his arms. He dropped to his   
knees making sure not to jostle his precious bundle. He   
gently placed Serena on the ground and unwrapped her from   
the warmth of his cape. He looked down on her to see that   
she was paler then usual. Her once rosy cheeks now ivory   
white. The strange thing was her hair was different. No   
longer silver but gold and silver. He pushed those   
thoughts aside. He closed his eyes as his jaw squared in   
set determination. He then brought his hands out in front   
of him, placing them tenderly on Serena's wound causing   
her to slightly flinch in her subconscious state. He   
deposited all of his concentration on her life force,   
which was fading quickly. He felt warmth as a golden   
light flowed from his fingers. The light sparkled and   
glowed as it caressed the gash. Serena's wound 'pulled'   
its self back together and completely healed leaving no   
scar. Endymion then pulled his hands back and opened his   
eyes, proud and happy he managed to save his heart, life,   
and love Serenity. He then shrugged off his armor tiered   
and drained. He lay down next to Serena and enfolded her   
in his arms to protect her as well as warm her. He   
wrapped his cloak around them more around her them   
himself. He then pulled Serena closer and placed her head   
on his chest so that she may use it as a pillow. He made   
sure that his sword was reachable incase he was called   
upon to protect her. After ten minutes of restlessness he   
fell into the land of dreams.  
  
The next morning the Crown Arcade staff room was being   
renovated. At the counter of the crown five people sat on   
stools slumped over in worry and defeat, four being   
teenage girls and the other a man.  
  
"Serena's Mom said it's okay that she stays at Ami's   
house." Andrew stated as he came back from the phone.  
  
"Thanks Andrew." Mina smiled.  
  
"No prob. Here's your drink Ami." He smiled as he gave   
Ami her green tea.  
  
"Thank you." She sighed.  
  
Andrew nodded his head and sat back down next to Darien.  
  
"I can't believe it that guy just knocked us out like we   
were kitchen fodder." Lita scowled as she drank her   
vanilla milkshake.  
  
"What ever you just wanted to punch the guys lights out.   
Not that I didn't want to either. I hope Serena's okay."   
Rei said as she sipped her pesi.  
  
"Yes so do I. But either way it was obvious that man had   
the upper hand against us. He could be a very big   
threat." Ami reflected out loud as she tapped her chin in   
wonder.  
  
"And what was with those weirdo names anyway? What were   
they again?" Mina pouted in thought, for once.  
  
"Reiko, Minari, Litani, Amitha, and-" Rei summarized.  
  
"Serenity." Darien answered/ended.  
  
All heads turned to look at him astounded that he   
actually said a word. All morning he had just revealed   
that he was Tuxedo Mask and they 'needed' to get Serena   
back. Other then that he had remained silent.  
  
"Yeah her name was Serenity." Andrew recalled while he   
stared at Darien's blank and emotionless expression. He   
sighed. "And I still can't get over that six of my   
friends are the super heroes of Tokyo. And not to mention   
one of them being my best bud." He mumbled the last   
sentence under his breath. He was still looking at   
Darien. He had never seen Darien be so distant before and   
he had only gotten worse at the mention of Serena being   
Sailor Moon. I want to know why?   
  
Darien had his reasons. He truly did. He still could not   
get the memory of Serena gazing lovingly at that man -  
Endymion she called him- out of his mind. He scowled it   
was like the scene was burned into his memory. Then he   
quickly took a glance at Rei out of the corner of his   
eye. Sure she had given him looks like the look Serena   
gave Endymion. But none of Rei's looks for him was as   
powerful or as meaningful as the one look that Serena   
gave Endymion. Also to cause more strife for him, Tuxedo   
Mask was not there to save Sailor Moon. Meaning he was   
not there to save Serena. He had felt the familiar call   
and tug at his mind and heart but he fought it off. And   
why? Because he was on a date with Rei and didn't want to   
leave. I feel like a fool He thought as he stared down   
into his black coffee. Black just like how I feel, dark   
and bitter He sighed as he stirred his coffee.  
  
"Mmmm." Serena moaned as she shifted in her sleep. She   
had dreamt of a beautiful and familiar Kingdom falling   
and being overtaken. She had also dreamt of her dream   
Prince dieing in her arms and moments latter she took up   
his sword and ran it through her heart. The dream had   
caused her to cry, she shivered thinking about her blood   
that flowed on the marble ground. It looked and 'felt' so   
real. She shifted once again on her hard bed. She   
suddenly stilled. Her eyes snapped open as she felt two   
muscled arms were enveloped protectively around her   
waist. Instantly she shot up waking the person next to   
her.  
  
"Serenity." He murmured.  
  
Serena gasped as she turned around and pulled the   
sheet/cape of his face. Her jaw dropped into an O as she   
just stared at him. As if in a trance she leaned forward   
and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
Endymion opened his eyes and just looked intently at his   
love. He watched in silence as the sun shone down on her,   
creating a halo of gold, as cherry blossoms fell down   
around her in a fragrant shower. He then placed his hand   
over hers while he lightly stroked her silky smooth skin.  
  
"Endy?" She asked tentatively in a mere whisper.  
  
He gave her a reassured and charming smile then pulled   
her down into his arms all the while remaining to be   
gentle. "I thought I was going to lose you love."   
Endymion whispered tightly not wanting to know the loss   
he would feel if she had… he refused to even think it.  
  
"I am here Endy. With you and I'm not going any where my   
prince." She murmured. "But Endy the question is what are   
you doing here?" She asked as she pulled back and stared   
at his finely chiseled face.  
  
Endymion's eyebrow rose as his eyes held amusement. "Am I   
not welcome here, love?" He queried with mock hurt. "Or   
have you bored of me already?" He asked pouting.  
  
Serena giggled and swatted his arm playfully. "You know   
you are forever welcome in my arms and heart Endymion."   
She smiled. "And as for boring of you. How could the moon   
ever bore of gazing down upon the stunning earth?" She   
whispered as she leaned against his broad shoulder and   
muscled athletic chest.  
  
"Glad to hear that my sweet." Endymion chuckled as he   
enclosed his arms around her.  
  
Far off in the black fog of darkness Kronos sat on his   
throne watching his favored saga, life.  
  
"My Lord." A voice echoed in the solitude and space of   
forever.  
  
Kronos dispelled the portal of his view down on the   
mortals. "Show your self." He bellowed as he raised form   
his throne.  
  
"As you wish." The masculine voice replied. In a spark of   
blue light the Mercurian God and King, Hermes stood in a   
blue and white robe in all his glory. "I have an urgent   
message Kronos." Stated the raven streaked blue haired   
man.  
  
"So it seems." Kronos sighed as he sat back down on his   
black marble throne.  
  
"Kronos the gods demand that you stop your interference   
with Serenity at once." He said as he narrowed his navy   
blue eyes.  
  
"And place her fate in their hands to do as they please.   
I think not." Kronos replied his temper building.  
  
"Kronos you know you will surrender your fate to them if   
you continue on in your interference. This is not a game   
you will win old friend." Hermes sighed as he twiddled   
his staff of snakes.  
  
"I did not begin this to win. But to finish this." Kronos   
declared as obstinate as customary.  
  
"As stubborn as ever I see." Hermes sighed once again as   
he adjusted his helmet of darkness in his arms.  
  
"Are you finished?" Kronos growled  
  
"Yes I am. But they are not. Your time is running short   
my friend. I have another message for you." He paused.   
"Ares and Aphrodite will be coming to see you soon. They   
wish to persuade you also." He stated as he continued to   
stare at Kronos with concern.  
  
"I can't believe this after a millennia they are coming   
to visit me. I should have done this sooner." He smirked.  
  
Hermes groaned. "Your fate will be worse then this   
Kronos. You cannot escape the hand of the Gods, God or   
mortal all are in reach of their wrath, even you old   
friend." Hermes confirmed.  
  
"Death would be an improvement compared to this sentence.   
I took the life of Rheia my adulterous wife and I am   
sentenced to an eternal sanctuary of confinement. I would   
consider this place this pit of infinite darkness a   
prison rather then a sanctuary. I welcome death with open   
arms." Kronos stated bitterly.  
  
Hermes shook his head. "And who would you have take your   
throne? Your daughter Trista you would cast your fate on   
her shoulders?" He inquired trying to convince the Pluto   
God of another way, but in vain.  
  
"Ah yes Trista. I would never wish this fate on anyone   
not even her. But you see Hermes she already as a throne.   
Her fate and destiny is set in stone. She is the guardian   
of the gates of time she cannot leave her post. So I   
suggest you leave 'old friend'." Kronos turned his head   
away as in dismissal.  
  
"I never knew what darkness and silence could do to a   
soul. Now I see I never want to know." And with his last   
words of wisdom and concern Hermes left Kronos in   
darkness.  
  
Kronos scowled in the shadows. "I will finish this. I   
will not cast another's destiny into the merciless hands   
of the 'GODS.'" He murmured icily as his voice echoed   
with a promise.  
  
In the meantime back at the park underneath the cherry   
blossom trees Serena cuddled in Endymion's embrace a part   
of her asking/screaming how her dream Prince could be   
real. And her other half demanding her to push her   
troubles, cares, and doubts aside to indulge and bask in   
Endymion's presence and affections. I choose the latter   
She smiled to herself. Just as Serena was once again   
going to dive into more of her dreams a thought struck   
her. The sailor scouts must be worried sick Her eyes   
widened. Reiko, I mean Rei… is going to chuck a fit   
Serena glanced up at Endymion's thoughtful face and   
sighed. She wanted to stay there with him and not worry   
about the 'outside' world. But duty calls She huffed   
inwardly and pouted.  
  
Endymion noticed her expression and asked. "What is wrong   
my princess?"  
  
"Endy dear we must go to the scouts." She informed him.  
  
"But love, they are traitors to your throne and I. We   
mustn't-" Endymion began.  
  
Serena silenced him by pressing her finger against his   
lips. "Endy, we must go. Please love for me." She   
frowned.  
  
Endymion groaned. He could never refuse her of anything.   
If she asked for his throne he knew with out a doubt he   
would surrender it to her with out question or hesitance.   
At times that thought scared him. But he knew she would   
never ask for such a thing. All she had asked for was his   
love. No promises of gold, treasure, fame, power and   
land. Just his heart and love, which she freely returned   
with her very, own. The thought that her love and heart   
was his was overwhelming, so very…  
  
"Endy?" Serena murmured, unknowingly pulling him out of   
his reminiscence.  
  
"Let us be on our way then." He sighed.  
  
Serena smiled triumphantly.  
  
Endymion was about to teleport the both of them when   
Serena stopped him. "Let us walk, love." She smiled.  
  
Endymion nodded his head. "Then allow us to become   
comfortable in more suitable attire." He smiled as he   
winked his eye.  
  
Serena's stained and ruined sailor school uniform melted   
away to be replaced with an elegant sundress. The light   
silky pure white spaghetti strapped sundress came down to   
above her knees. The dress hung in all the right places   
enhancing her beauty. Her feet were wrapped in white high   
strap flip-flops so she was up to Endymion's chin. Her   
ears were decorated with sterling silver and white   
teardrop pearls. Around her neck was a thin sterling   
silver chain with a lone pearl tear. And on her   
engagement finger sat a platinum ring with diamonds and   
sapphires. She had pure white roses threaded through her   
hair in her meatballs. She looked heavenly, like an angel   
really.  
  
Endymion's look was just as gorgeous. He wore form   
fitting black pants and a loose white buttonless dress   
shirt. The collar came down into a V revealing his tanned   
muscled chest. He had a black with white thread jacket   
over the shirt. It was high cut up to just above his   
waist. At his feet he wore black boots. The only jewelry   
he wore was the single platinum band around his   
engagement finger. He looked like a god made for one   
thing… to seduce.  
  
Endymion looked at her form approvingly. Stunning  
  
The pair looked like they had just walked out of a fairy   
tale. But Serena had to confess even though the clothes   
were from millennia ago they were still fashionable. She   
also noticed that Endymion's armor and cape had   
disappeared. He probably teleported them to somewhere   
safe as usual she mused. But his sword remained in the   
sheath that was tied around his narrow waist. She was   
about to speak when Endymion had cut her off.  
  
"There is no way you are going to convince me to remove   
my sword, love. I will not escort you with out the proper   
precautions." He explained.  
  
Serena scowled and opened her mouth to speak again but   
Endymion predicted this and once again stopped her.  
  
"And no, love. I know that you are not a child and   
capable of taking care of yourself. But what type of   
escort would I be if you did not have the proper   
protection, my sweet?"  
  
Serena sighed she saw his point. But either way I don't   
need an escort or protection for that matter. And the   
police might not be as lenient as me. I'll just let him   
play guard anyway "Come then Endymion we are wasting   
time." She said as she turned on her heel and walked   
away.  
  
Soon after Endymion followed her wrapping a protective   
and possessive arm around her waist. He then sighed. "Let   
us make haste Serenity."  
  
Serena explained to Endymion what everything was and that   
a car was like a carriage but with out horses. He was   
very confused but accepted the changes and was joyous   
that Beryl or the witch to him was dead, but sad because   
of the fall of his Golden Kingdom. She then explained   
that they had to find the sailor scouts to figure out why   
he was there. This he reluctantly accepted as she   
persuaded him with a kiss on his cheek.  
  
As the couple walked along the streets of Jubban they   
contrasted nicely, Endymion in black with his arm draped   
around Serena's waist who was in white. They looked like   
God and Goddess, Prince and Princess, King and Queen,   
Night and Day, Devil and Angel, Lover and Lover…Infinity   
and Eternity…Fate and Destiny…  
  
AN  
That's all for now. I hope it made up for the long time I   
have taken to post this. But please Review or email me at   
Rainkiwichick@hotmail.com or kiwiangel_7@yahoo.com.au Let   
me know what you think. Let's see what happens to Kronos   
eh. Till I write again. LOL. Later peeps. Ja Ne and a   
Happy New Year!!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Gods & Arrows

AN  
Kia Ora or Hello. Well everyone here is the next chapter of   
'Two Makes One' enjoy.  
  
Summary  
  
Serena makes a wish. And her powerful uncle grants it. Now   
Darien has to compete for her heart, as well as remove the   
obstacle of his replacement girlfriend.  
  
Information  
  
Darien is 19. Serena and the scouts are 17. Darien has no   
idea who the scouts are. The scouts don't know that Darien   
is tuxedo mask either. Princess Serenity has not been   
revealed, as of yet. Darien and Rei are dating each other.   
This story does not have a timing to occur in the series.   
Meaning this is an alternative reality sort of. But the   
powers and legends are all the same.  
  
Two Makes One: Chapter 6… Gods & Arrows  
  
Darien and the scouts had just left the Crown Arcade to go   
to the temple. Andrew had wanted to go with them and get   
into the know about the heroes of Tokyo. He really wanted   
to get in on their extracurricular duties. But Darien   
insisted that he should stay and supervise the renovations   
his Arcade was having. What was very obvious was that   
Darien desperately wanted to get away from the Crown.   
Either to change out of his clothes that seemed to be   
forever stained with Serena's blood or just to leave the   
place that held the memory of Serena being kidnapped, he   
really didn't know. But Darien had darted out of there like   
the devil himself was at his feet. The scouts had followed   
and said goodbye with wishes of good luck for the arcade.   
So now Andrew was currently standing alone whipping down   
for the hundredth time his already sparkling clean and   
lemony fresh counter.  
  
"Andrew Farmington." A deep voice said from behind him.  
  
Andrew turned around to the voice only to face nothing.   
"Uh, yes." He asked looking around.  
  
"Down here." A voice called.  
  
Andrew leaned over the counter and looked down at the floor   
to see a small stubby dwarf man dressed in the renovators   
work clothes. The seven dwarves He mused. "Ugh what can I   
do for you?" Andrew asked the man that looked like a child   
faking to be a man.  
  
"Well sir, I have come to tell you that the renovations in   
your staff room are now complete." The dwarf man nodded his   
head. "Also that you should keep this place closed up for   
awhile since the fumes from the paint isn't good for   
anybodies health. After two or maybe even three days the   
fumes and toxins should be all gone, sir." The dwarf stated   
the safety and smart precautions.  
  
"Thanks for the tip." Andrew smiled gratefully. "Is there   
anything else I can do for you?" He asked as the midget man   
remained in his place.  
  
"Yes you could pay the bill of two thousand dollars for the   
renovations we did." The childlike man ordered.  
  
"Um two thousand?" Andrew sweat dropped. "Uh sure thing."   
He took out a checkbook and signed it with Darien's name.   
Hell Darien's a damn millionaire he won't mind "Here." He   
handed the check to him.  
  
The dwarf man didn't seem to notice that the cheek was   
signed with Darien Shields signature. Nor did he care. The   
dwarf pocketed the check then called for the workers to   
pack up.  
  
No business for three or even two days. Boy is this going   
to be a set back for my savings. Oh well I'll cope Andrew   
sighed as he closed the doors of the arcade while he hung   
up a sign reading 'Closed Because Of Renovations Come Back   
In Three Days Andrew Farmington'. He then walked out the   
doors and locked them.  
  
"I'm sure Endy is very sorry for ruining your staff room   
Andrew. I know I am. But look at it this way at least your   
staff room would be new, right?" Came a sweet voice.  
  
Andrew snapped around to come face to face with the   
beautiful and cheerful face of Serena. He took a step back   
and looked at her. Wow if I didn't have Rita boy I would   
reconsider Serena's crush fro me His eyes widened. She   
looks like I princess How ironic. "Serena!" Andrew cried   
as he took a step toward her ready to take her into his   
arms for a hug only to stop.  
  
Endymion came out from behind her looking menacing and once   
again he surrounded Serena's waist with his arm. He shot   
Andrew a death glare meaning; You even think of doing what   
I think you were going to do, I'll personally be sure to   
make your life hell.  
  
Serena already familiar with Endymion's closeness didn't   
even notice. All she felt was the familiar warmth around   
her waist that she was beginning to like just as much as   
ice cream.  
Andrew looked at the man thinking it was Darien. But the   
scowl on his face was too cold for him to be Darien and he   
would never openly hug Serena. That's when memories of last   
night came back. He screeched like a girl and turned on his   
heel ready to run. What about Serena? I can't leave her   
with psycho wannabe Darien boy. Darien would be sure to   
make my life hell on earth As fast as Andrew could he spun   
around and scooped Serena up into his arms.  
  
Endymion's eyes widened then darkened to the color of his   
hair as he reached for his sword.  
  
Before Endymion could attack let alone take a step further   
Andrew ran down the street carrying a screaming Serena   
princess style.  
  
"Andrew let me go NOW!" Serena screeched at the top of her   
lungs leaving people cringing in her and Andrew's wake.   
"ENDY!" She called.  
  
Endymion came out of his state of shock and pursued. He had   
a scowl on his face as he thundered down the street after   
them. A line of curses in ancient Terran came flowing from   
his mouth. The words sounded eloquent when in truth they   
could even make a ghost flush red with embarrassment.  
  
Kronos watched highly entertained as Serena continued to   
yell with all her lungs capacity. "Yep she is definitely my   
niece. Only her mother could produce such a child that   
could yell like her." He chuckled at the memory of his   
younger baby sister and only sibling Queen Selene screaming   
like no tomorrow when he had taken her angel doll.  
  
"I must say Kronos I am happy for you. In all your troubles   
and trials you haven't lost your sense of humor." A   
seductive feminine voice murmured.  
  
"Even though at times your humor is sickening." A strong   
voice growled.  
  
Kronos flicked the viewing portal out of existence and   
grinned. "Ah I have been expecting you two. Goddess of   
love, beauty and of course fertility… Aphrodite. And how   
could I ever forget the God of war the only one with an ego   
big enough that it is able to fill the size of my prison…   
Ares." Kronos smirked at his insult to the God and Ruler of   
Mars.  
  
"It is just like you to bring up past insults with our   
visit." Aphrodite smiled as she glimmered into subsistence.   
She had curly blond hair that fell down to her thighs. Her   
light blue eyes were filled with amusement and   
contemplation as she addressed him. She was wrapped in a   
yellow and white silk dress that was reasonably revealing.  
  
"Goddessly as ever." Kronos grinned, as he openly looked   
her over with out shame.  
  
"You are sick." A snarl came as a man stepped out of a   
burst of scorching flames. He had short coal black hair and   
purple/black eyes. He was wearing his royal black armor   
with his red cape. He held his sword at his side.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to make your   
extravagant entrance, Ares." Kronos smiled.  
  
The God of war glared as he was on the threshold of   
attacking the too damn humorous for his own damn good God   
of Pluto.  
  
"As entertaining as this is you are wasting my time. I   
should be at home sending Eros on his many errands but here   
I am with you two. So stop bickering like children this   
instant." Aphrodite snapped her voice stern and her eyes   
flaring.  
  
"Alright Aphrodite let me make this easy on you. I already   
know why you're here and this is what I have to say to you;   
leave now for there is not a word or threat-" Kronos looked   
pointedly at Ares when he said this. "-that you can say to   
me that will sway me from my decision to change things for   
Serenity. Your visit is pointless." He said firmly.  
  
"Then I have wasted my time for nothing!" Ares roared. "If   
you are sentenced to death I will be one of the first to   
volunteer for your executioner." He sneered as he stepped   
into a raging fire that soon burnt up into smoke out of   
reality.  
  
Aphrodite shook her head. "I do love him but his anger is   
one fault he has that I cannot handle." She sighed as she   
stared where the fire once burned. She then turned her   
attention back to Kronos. "But I know that he has a heart.   
Kronos, Ares cares for you like a brother it is just that   
he is far too prideful to admit this. I am sure as Helios   
and Eos will rise on the morrow that he will stand by your   
side if worse comes to worst." She said in her familiar   
calm and soothing voice.  
  
"Your really are a Golden Goddess aren't you?" He narrowed   
his eyes at her as the memory of his deceitful wife swamped   
him.  
  
She sighed. "I know that our friendship has fallen quite   
far since I left Hephaestus for Ares but I did not love   
him. Yes I committed the very sin and crime you killed Rhea   
for but can't you find it in your heart to forgive me…" She   
pleaded.  
  
Kronos remained quiet as he glowered at the sky/ceiling.  
  
She heaved a sigh. "Anyway Kronos I am here not to persuade   
you to stop your interferences. I have a confession to   
make." She paused as she inhaled. "I have known of what   
you've been up too since the beginning and I thought that I   
would try to help you. So I had asked Eros to shoot Darien   
with one of his golden love arrows to help you in your   
quest but for some reason or trick of the daughters of   
Necessity, the three fates the arrow missed Darien and   
struck Rei instead. Ares was quite angered that his   
daughter was played for a fool. He still is. So now Rei   
thinks she loves Darien when in truth she doesn't. Darien   
does love Serenity he just needs to realize this. In time   
he will." Aphrodite exposed her secret and wisdom to him.  
  
Kronos nodded now he understood how Rei had suddenly chased   
Darien with out earlier pretenses. "I don't have time." He   
stated indifferently about his end.  
  
"Yes I know this. That is why you sent Endymion to speed up   
Darien's realization of his feelings." She smiled.  
  
"But of course." Kronos smiled smugly with his ingenious   
plan. "I suggest you go your… husband is waiting." He said   
icily.  
  
The Goddess of Venus sighed. "Kronos why must you push   
everyone away dear friend. Your heart has been wounded,   
yes. But just as every thing in this universe your heart   
will mend if you let people in once again." She pleaded.  
  
"Only to be cheated and played as a fool again. This I will   
not accept." He glowered at the Queen and essence of love.   
"I suggest you leave Golden Goddess." He bit out.  
  
"As you wish." She frowned and vanished in a blaze of white   
light.  
  
I need no one  
  
Back down on Earth Andrew was running through the park with   
Serena bouncing up and down in his arms.  
  
"Andrew why don't you just take me back?" She asked after   
she had calmed herself down. I never knew screaming so   
much could hurt  
  
"You want me to take you back to that maniac?" He asked in   
disbelief and confusion. She must have hit her head or   
something He silently contemplated as he continued to run   
through the park.  
  
"No, Endy 'is not' a maniac. He just gets livid when I get   
hurt." She confirmed. I can feel Endy is getting closer.   
His aura is up he must be furious "Andrew where are we   
going?" Somewhere I hope you'll be safe  
  
"We're going to the temple." He stated as he nodded his   
head as if it was the most obvious and ingenious thing in   
the world.  
  
"Good." Serena murmured. I wonder why Andrew hasn't put me   
down yet? I can walk She asked herself as they came into   
view of the temple. I'm surprised he has lasted this long   
carrying me. At least I don't have to go up all those awful   
temple steps  
  
Andrew sprinted up the steps still holding her in his arms.  
  
Darien and the scouts were kneeling in front of the sacred   
fire with Rei praying for the location of Serena. An image   
began to form and was bared to be a miniature picture of   
the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
"What that doesn't make-" Lita began.  
  
Andrew burst into the room sweating and panting. "Hel, hel,   
help." He choked out in a squeak.  
  
Rei was ready to scream at him like there was no tomorrow   
but the girl in his arms vanquished her thoughts. The girl   
held her attention as well as the rest of the occupants of   
the room.  
  
Sitting in Andrew's arms was a bored, angel looking Serena.   
Her face had a hue of red on her cheeks. Her hair fell   
around her shoulders as she struggled out of Andrew's arms   
and stood. She looked absolutely goddessly.  
  
"Meatball Head!" Rei shrieked in relief as she pulled her   
friend into a hug, the remainder of the sailor scouts soon   
joined them.  
  
Soon after the four girls pulled away from Serena and   
looked at her. They then started popping questions;  
  
"Where have you been Meatball Head?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"How did you get away?"  
  
"Wow cool where did you get the awesome dress?"  
  
All questions stopped as they turned and looked at Mina who   
was checking out Serena's sundress.  
  
"What?" She asked as everyone sweat dropped anime style   
except Serena. "Wow those look like great shoes. I have to   
have them." Mina bubbled on as she checked every thing out.   
Serena hid her ring purposefully.  
  
The scouts ignore Mina and continued to interrogate the   
unresponsive Serena.  
  
Andrew was off to the side and resting up against the   
temple wall, as Darien stood back and watched. Serena   
wasn't even paying attention to the girls or their   
questions. But Darien could tell that she was in deep   
thought and concentrating on something or someone. The   
contemplating expression on her face showed him this. She   
looks kinda cute when she looks thoughtful Darien's   
stunning face scrunched up into a glower. He was on the   
verge of scolding himself when the expression on Serena's   
face changed to alarm.  
  
Serena's head shot up as her eyes widened. She whipped her   
body and head around and looked at Darien. An emotion   
flashed across her eyes as her eyebrows furrowed and she   
screamed. "ENDY NOOO!"  
  
AN  
There you have it the long awaited chapter seven. Anyway   
thanks to those who have emailed me and reviewed. You are   
all true fans. Please keep Reviewing or emailing me at   
Rainkiwichick@hotmail.com or kiwiangel_7@yahoo.com.au Bye,   
Bye and good luck with school. Till next time. 


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth With Pain

AN  
Hi Kiddies here is another chapter for you. Thanks to those   
of you who have reviewed and emailed me. ENJOY!!!  
  
Summary  
  
Serena makes a wish. And her powerful uncle grants it. Now   
Darien has to compete for her heart, as well as remove the   
obstacle of his replacement girlfriend.  
  
Information  
  
Darien is 19. Serena and the scouts are 17. Darien has no   
idea who the scouts are. The scouts don't know that Darien   
is tuxedo mask either. Princess Serenity has not been   
revealed, as of yet. Darien and Rei are dating each other.   
This story does not have a timing to occur in the series.   
Meaning this is an alternative reality sort of. But the   
powers and legends are all the same.  
  
Two Makes One: Chapter 7… The Truth With Pain  
  
In a frantic sprint Serena ran to Darien and knocked him   
over. She fell down with him and rolled. They stopped up   
against a wall with Darien straddling her in a very…   
compromising position. Darien looked down at her and   
realized exactly how beautiful she was. He then noticed   
what situation they were in and flushed cherry red.  
  
Rei stood there shocked along with the other scouts and   
Andrew. She knew she was gaping but she couldn't help it.   
Her boyfriend was lying, very intimately, on top of her   
best friend, leader and confidant. He was blushing, he was   
Darien Shields damn it the cold hearted unresponsive man of   
Tokyo he wasn't supposed to blush. This didn't sit well   
with her at all. It moved something in the pit of her   
stomach.  
  
Serena didn't notice anything at all. All of her attention   
was turned to where Darien once stood. Even though she was   
pinned under her archenemy she didn't feel the anger or   
uncomfortable feeling she was supposed to feel, it felt   
natural and familiar. So she just continued to stare at the   
place where Darien earlier stood.  
  
In the next moment the wall, behind where Darien was   
seconds ago standing splintered and cracked. With a big   
lurch the wall came tumbling down.  
  
Darien pinned Serena down further more covering her body on   
natural instincts.  
  
Serena was under Darien with a very amused look on her   
face. He always knew how to make an entrance She smiled   
in spite of her situation at the thought of Endymion's many   
entrances in the past while she heard and felt the wall   
crash to the floor.  
  
Andrew the scouts and Darien from his awkward but 'nice'   
position on the floor watched as the dust settled. In   
stalked one very peeved looking man. He was soon revealed   
to be the Darien look alike, one very angry Darien look   
alike.  
  
His eyes were glowing liquid gold, as was his visible aura   
that was currently flaring around him. In his hands he   
clenched his sword that was giving off a slight golden   
sheen. He glared at all of the perpetrators as he thought   
of their well-deserved fate. His eyes then landed on   
Andrew. He would be the first to go. He went to walk toward   
him.  
  
"Endy." Came a soft muffled squeak.  
  
Endymion whipped around and his aura flared further in his   
rage. The imposter was smothering his love on the floor. He   
paused in contemplation of which man would die first, the   
blonde man that took his heart away from him in the first   
place, Andrew, or the imposter, mirror image of himself   
that was pinning his love down on the floor underneath his   
body. He chose the latter.  
  
"Imposter, you will remove yourself off 'my' dearest so   
that I might end your miserable existence." Endymion   
growled as he glowered at Darien.  
  
In the background the sailor scouts had just finished   
transforming into their alter egos. Mercury was scanning   
Endymion. Jupiter was furiously cracking her knuckles   
waiting for Mercury to tell them his weakness. Andrew was   
cowering behind the green skirt of Jupiter. Mars was in   
thought over the whole situation, while Mina was confused.   
There is a soul bond between Serena and Darien wannabe as   
well as Sere and Dare. But the soul bond between Sere and   
Dare is stronger. This doesn't make sense. But why didn't I   
notice this sooner?   
  
"Imposter?" Darien scowled as he gingerly rolled off of   
Serena and surged to his feet. "You're the imposter."   
Darien barked out with a steel glare.  
  
Endymion was astounded at how much this man looked like   
him. He pushed his thoughts away for later observation. "I   
think not." He replied his voice edged with ice. He swung   
his sword and in a golden flash of light he once again   
stood in his armor.  
  
Serena stood to her feet trying to regain her composure.  
  
Darien followed Endymion with his transformation and pulled   
out a perfect thornless rose. In a spark of white and red   
light he transformed into the dashing and romantic hero of   
Tokyo, Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Serena gasped as she turned to the red light where Darien   
was consumed and revealed to be Tuxedo Mask. "I feel   
faint." She murmured as she swayed on her feet. She blacked   
out and fell to the wooden floor only to be caught by a   
pair of strong arms. Her eyes flickered open as she looked   
up into a pair of concerned midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Serena are you okay." Tuxedo Mask asked as he gazed down   
on her worriedly.  
  
Serena gasped in a heavy breath. I wasn't dreaming She   
bit her lip as it commenced to quiver. Darien's, Darien's…   
he's Tuxedo Mask "I can't believe it." She whispered more   
to her self then anyone else in incredulity.  
  
"Are you hurt, love?" Endymion asked as he pushed the urge   
to kill tux boy down. If he were to attack there would be a   
chance he would hit his princess, now that couldn't happen.  
  
Serena looked over at Endymion from Tuxedo Mask's arms and   
pouted. "I want to go home, Endy." She sniffed. She was   
close to tears. I can't believe Darien was my dream guy.   
The man I yearned for, for so long. I don't want to cry.   
Not in front of every one especially Dari- I mean Tuxedo   
Mask  
  
"Of course my dear." Endymion strode over to Tuxedo Mask   
and stood in front of him with a hard glare.  
  
Tuxedo Mask glanced down at the nearly in tears Serena. I   
guess finding out that I am Tuxedo Mask upset her He   
sighed while an intense pain attacked his heart. He shoved   
the pain away as he slipped Serena into Endymion's arms. It   
was obvious she trusted him. He let her go rather   
reluctantly.  
  
Endymion transformed into the clothes he was wearing before   
to accommodate Serena. He held her as she snuggled in his   
arms and hid her head in his chest.  
  
"Love what shall I do with them?" He motioned toward Tuxedo   
Mask, one still cowering Andrew and the scouts.  
  
Serena sighed as she shifted in his arms to a more   
contented position. "Don't do anything Endy they're not   
evil… just misled, my prince." She whispered.  
  
"But 'my' princ-" Serena covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Please don't call me that in their presence darling. They   
don't know I'm the princess. Things have changed in this   
time." Serena said in ancient Lunarian.  
  
The audience watched in bafflement. It was obvious Endymion   
understood her words, but they didn't and that was really   
annoying.  
  
Endymion nodded his head. "Yes I felt the Earth was odd   
when I first came here. Changed somehow. Mother Earth   
informed me it has been a millennia since my Kingdom has   
fallen." He frowned as he replied in ancient Terran.  
  
Serena saw tears in the earth prince's eyes. "Endy, please   
don't cry." She pleaded in English as she embraced him. "It   
hurts me when I see you cry, dearest. But I too lost just   
as much my love." She murmured as tears came to her eyes at   
the memory of exactly what she lost. "My Kingdom fell   
before my eyes, my people died trying to fight in vain, my   
friends perished protecting me, my mother died saving me,   
but worst of all you fell to death in my arms. I watched   
you die. I lost you." Tears rolled in silence down her   
cheeks as she whispered her pains in her ancient tongue.   
"You cannot imagine how long I have dreamt of holding you   
in my arms, Endymion. In that small moment before I died I   
had felt so alone with out you. I had felt so hopeless and…   
incomplete. I have dreamt of you for over a lifetime. And   
now I needn't dream anymore." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"My fair moon maiden you will never dream again. I swear   
this." Endymion promised as he clutched her to him as if   
his life depended on their closeness, which to him it did.  
  
But if I lost you back then and I died also then why…   
She trailed off as her eyes fell on a de-transformed   
Darien, who was looking everywhere else but at her and   
Endymion. "This cannot be…" She murmured in alarm.  
  
"What cannot-" Endymion began to ask.  
  
"NO WAY!" Mercury shrieked uncharacteristically as her head   
shot up from her Mercury computer. She looked from Darien   
to Endymion in astonished fascination.  
  
Kronos sat on his throne. "Time for the truth to be   
revealed and the veil of secrets to rise." He murmured to   
the darkened sky.  
  
"What is it Ami?" Mars asked/demanded.  
  
"Um, okay everyone I suggest that we all go and discuss   
this situation in the living room." Mercury recommended.  
  
In silence the sailor scouts de-transformed and walked out   
of the ruined sacred fire room and into Rei's living room.   
They all sat down and got comfortable while Andrew had been   
literally kicked out of the temple. They had said it would   
be safer and all his whining wouldn't change their minds.   
Andrew had left with a pout. Endymion had wordlessly   
refused to put Serena down, not that she was complaining.   
They had all sat down from a good/safe distance from   
Endymion who happily nestled Serena in his arms. They all   
turned to Ami and silently urged her on.  
  
Ami nodded her head and inhaled a breath of air. "I have   
discovered-" She instigated.  
  
"Please let me tell them Ami." Serena interrupted   
pleadingly.  
  
"But Serena how do you know what I'm going to say?" She   
asked unsure.  
  
"Why do you question your leader, Amitha?" Endymion growled   
indignantly.  
  
"Please let me handle this dearest." Serena sighed.  
  
After a moment of quiet hesitance and thought Endymion   
nodded his head. "Yes love."  
  
Serena smiled at him. He looked so cute when he gave in.   
She shook her head ridding her self of such thoughts. "Ami   
please just let me tell them." She beseeched as she looked   
at the ice sailor.  
  
"Sure." Ami sighed.  
  
"What Ami was going to tell you was this." Serena paused to   
inhale deeply she then exhaled deeply also as well as   
slowly. "Endymion and Darien are two parts of a soul." She   
stated nonchalantly when in truth she was waiting for   
reactions.  
  
Endymion's eyes widened, as he looked over at Darien in   
close observation. He caught Darien's eyes to see they were   
his eyes and glared. He gently placed his love down beside   
him and stood to his feet. He glowered at Darien with an   
icy gaze before he swiftly and quietly left the room.  
  
Rei was looking back and forth from Darien to the door   
where Endymion had left followed by Serena. Lita was doing   
the same. Ami was lost in thought wondering how Serena knew   
she was going to reveal this. Mina was smiling now she had   
an explanation for the three soul bonds.  
  
"This can't be." Endymion whispered to the winds as he   
stood at the back of the shrine under a cherry tree.  
  
"But dearest." Serena began to plead in the long forgotten   
language of the moon. She stood behind him and placed a   
comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Endymion turned around with a pained face he took her hand   
and kissed it. "No I will not accept this my love. I will   
not." He stated as pulled her into an embrace. He ran his   
fingers through her hair while his body trembled. "I won't   
lose you." Endymion whispered brokenly in Serena's ear. "I   
love you." He held her to the point it was painful.  
  
Serena didn't notice the pain but rather the embrace. She   
knew what he meant. She knew he would feel this way the   
moment she had found out. Endymion didn't want to lose her   
to Darien. She trembled with him. She could feel his pain   
through their link. Her lip quavered as sorrow, fear, loss,   
anger, pain, and loneliness attacked her senses. Kami this   
hurt. The loneliness hurt the most. "Endy." Serena   
whimpered as she held him with just as much power as he was   
holding her. Tears stung the corner of her eyes whilst she   
buried her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Darien had followed and was watching everything. It was   
like the end of the world for them finding out that he and   
Endymion were two parts of a soul. The thought of Serena   
hating him that much hurt, it hurt so badly that he   
trembled where he stood. Why does this hurt so much? He   
glared at the ground silently then her turned on his heel.  
  
Kronos sat watching quietly the emotions flicker across his   
niece's face. He glowered in the shadows. This wasn't   
supposed to happen. He hadn't sent Endymion to cause more   
pain and strife. He had to think of a solution and quick.  
  
"How dare you bring such pain to my son." A woman's voice   
screamed in rage her voice echoing into nothingness.  
  
Kronos sighed. He didn't need this. "How was I to know this   
was going to happen, dear goddess?" He asked in defense and   
uninterestedly.  
  
In the flash of a golden/jade green light a woman with   
curly black coal locks falling to her shoulders and sea   
green eyes appeared. She had a sea green gown on with black   
thread stitching. She looked angelic with the exception of   
the scowl that marred her gorgeous face. She was Tellas the   
Goddess of Earth and mother to Endymion and Darien. "Who   
gave you the right to hurt my son?" She hissed demanding an   
answer.  
  
Kronos heaved a sigh in annoyance. He was trying to help   
his niece and now he had gods and goddesses alike intruding   
in his territory to interrogate him. They were all   
fortunate that he had learnt patience and control over the   
time he had depleted there. "I was trying to help him with   
Serenity." He confirmed through gritted teeth.  
  
"By splitting his soul and creating another out of his past   
memories?" She solicited angrily.  
  
"How else was I going to make him see that Serenity was   
right for him when he ignored and hurt her. Jealousy was my   
only option." Kronos's fury and impatience was building.  
  
"How can he remember he loves her when you took his   
memories from him?" She shrieked her sea green eyes   
dangerously flashing.  
  
Kronos was about to reply but he stopped, he couldn't.   
There was nothing he could say that would sway the   
situation to his side for she was right.  
  
The goddess of earth smiled making her more beautiful.   
"Well as silent as ever I see." Smugness dripped from her   
tone of voice.  
  
Kronos scowled his silver eyes narrowed in wrath. "Do you   
have any 'suggestions' Earthian goddess?" He bit out.  
  
Tellas crossed her arms. "But of course that is why I'm   
here." She smiled prettily. "You are going to bring   
Endymion and Darien together so they are my son once   
again." She said sternly leaving no room for argument.  
  
"You want me to bring their two souls together?" He asked   
incredulously.  
  
The Earth goddess nodded her heavenly head.  
  
"And how would that help me?" Kronos inquired wanting to   
know his options.  
  
"There is a chance he would remember then you would have   
Serenity and Endymion together. Serenity will be happy and   
your quest complete." She said persuasively.  
  
Kronos thought on her words. She was right but would he be   
willing to take the risk of him not remembering? He decided   
yes. "Then let me do this dear goddess but it will take   
some time." He said in agreement.  
  
"Ah, I never thought you would be conquered in matters of   
your will, dear Kronos. Now I see you are a not as   
thoughtless as I heard you to be." She nodded her head in   
acceptance.  
  
"Darkness and silence is thought, Earthian Goddess." He   
stated unaffected by her remark.  
  
"Yes. And two makes one soul complete." She said as she   
vanished the same way she had appeared.  
  
Kronos contemplated her thoughts in the dark. She was   
indeed one of the most outwitting Goddess there ever were.   
"Indeed." He paused. With Darien and Endymion joined again   
Serenity and Endymion could be together. He knew that the   
memories of the past were not enough for his niece.   
Endymion was the past and Darien the future once they were   
united together Serenity and her prince could finally and   
truly be together as one. "Two makes one." The Plutonian   
God murmured 'his' wisdom.  
  
AN  
There you go, another of my chapters. Pretty please review   
or email me at Rainakiwichick@hotmail.com or   
kiwiangel_7@yahoo,com.au Laters!!! 


End file.
